Puddin and Pumpkin
by I.D.E.C
Summary: Harley Quinn and The Joker are fighting again. We all know what happens when everything comes to a crescendo. [HarleyxJoker One-shots. Possibly some two/three-shots. PM or Review if you want me to write one with a specific prompt.] Rated M for a reason.
1. Arguing Again

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **I wasn't gonna write or post this but I got really excited when I heard that Margot is gonna produce a Harley+Joker spinoff. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

1-Arguing Again

.

Summary: Harley Quinn and The Joker are arguing again.

.

When The Joker and Harley Quinn argue the whole of Gotham knows about it.

Their day started off as it usually does; Joker, being an insomniac, arose before Harley-even though the two had only fallen asleep an hour beforehand-and began busying himself with the plans for his next date with Batsy.

Harley took her time in waking, spending at least an hour in bed playing a game on her phone before getting up and showering. She chose to complete her chores, not wanting to irritate her Puddin' any further. She knew he was already frustrated by the angry mumbles she could hear when she passed his office on her way to go the laundry.

She hummed to herself as she sorted the dirty clothes into separate piles. _Darks, lights and colours._ She picked up another one of Puddin's expensive shirts and frowned. Along the collar was a smudge. It looked like… But Harley was certain that it couldn't have been… She spent almost every second of the day with her Puddin' and he would have killed her had she gotten lipstick on the collar of one of his shirts.

Upon closer inspection Harley noticed that the shade of lipstick was certainly not one that she wore.

Harley wore one shade and one shade only. Red Carpet Red by Charlotte Tilbury. Rage boiled up inside her as she gripped the shirt tightly. One question raged through her mind and every voice was asking it: _Who the_ fuck _is sleeping with My Puddin?_

Joker was on the verge of a breakthrough with his plans. He wanted to show the Bat a good time, leave him with a few scars from their encounter. He was working on how he would ambush the bat when the door to his office flew open and an extremely angry Harley Quinn darkened his doorway.

"Not now Harley, daddy's busy." He spoke, looking down at the map of Gotham.

"I don't care if _daddy's busy_! What the fuck is this?!" The fabric hit his face and fell into his lap.

"What is wrong with you?!" He looked down at the shirt, his confusion turning to anger as he did so. His favourite shirt. Well, his favourite _white_ shirt. He had lots of favourites. But that was beside the point. His favourite white shirt, the one he had worn countless times when dancing with the bat, had a smudge of red lipstick along the collar. "You... You stupid girl!" He rose from his chair, storming over to the enraged blonde.

" _Me_?! I ain't done nothin'! You're the one with lipstick on your collar! Who is she, huh?!" Her hands pushed his chest and he took a deep breath in the attempt to calm himself. He could understand her confusion, after all, she had been incredibly drunk.

"Harley… This is _your_ lipstick. ON MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" He yelled, shaking the shirt in front of her face.

"Oh no, no, no, that is _not_ my lipstick! I wear Red Carpet Red that is more like… like… _Hooker Red!_ " She sneered, glaring up at the green haired man. He ground his metal capped teeth together, his fingers itched to wrap around her throat and that they did, squeezing tight enough to warn her of his anger.

"Do not accuse me of anything when you know nothing little girl." She was still glaring at him.

"So you did do something?"

"NO! This is _your_ lipstick!"

"No, it is not!"

He let go of her throat before he "accidentally" broke her neck.

"Harley, get away from me before you make daddy really angry." He warned her, turning his back to her and looking at the various torture devices mounted on his wall. _I could really use that serrated knife on her right now_. He smirked to himself until he felt small hands push his back. He only stumbled forward a step or two, but he wasn't angry that the girl had pushed him, oh no, they pushed each other around all the time. He was angry because the girl had disobeyed a direct order.

"Thinkin' about that broad you slept with, huh? Does she call you 'daddy' too? Does she call you Puddin' too?!" She pushed him again and this time he didn't budge. His whole body was tense and his fists were balled and shaking with anger. "You cheatin' scum bag!" Her hand connected with his cheek and before her hand had even fallen back to her side, the back of his had struck her and she fell to the floor, cradling her face. She glared up at him, eyes glistening with tears as large finger-shaped welts appeared on her pale skin.

"I told you to go away." He spat out through gritted teeth.

"Not until you tell me who she is!" She let out a pathetic squeak as he grabbed her blue pigtail and yanked her to her feet.

"DO NOT MAKE ME ANY ANGRIER HARLEY QUINN! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" He pushed her out of his office and slammed the door, locking it before she had even tried the handle.

"FINE! But we are gonna talk about this _Mistah J_!" He heard her angry footsteps retreat and sighed in relief. _Finally, I can get back to work,_ he thought. And that is exactly what he did, until he heard the front door to their penthouse apartment open and shut. He was out of his office faster than he had ever left it. "HARLEY!" He yelled as he searched the apartment for the angry blonde. When he ended his search empty handed, he pulled out his phone and called up his number one guy.

"Yeah?" The man answered in an emotionless tone.

"FIND HARLEY! NOW!" He roared into the phone and hung up before picking up his gold machine gun.

Harley thought that Joker had slept with another woman and the voices in Joker's head were telling him that his insane partner in crime would want revenge and to get even.

The thought of Harley with another man made the Joker's skin crawl.

He needed to find her before she done something she would regret.

.

Meanwhile, Harley was having the time of her life. She'd taken Joker's purple Lamborghini and had been doing tome retail therapy A.K.A stealing from and shooting up all of her favourite stores. Her phone had rung multiple times and she knew that the Joker would be angry with her for leaving but she was angry with him too. For _cheating_.

Let him stew in his anger.

 _But what if he thinks that you're gonna go out and sleep with someone?_

 _Yeah, he could think that you're gonna try and get revenge on him._

 _Serves him right! Harley would never cheat on him and the least he deserves is to let his mind wander for a few hours!_

"You're right. He deserves this! He hurt me! And he deserves whatever he's feeling!" Harley spoke to the voice. A loud 'BANG' against the back of the car and an explosion to her left caught her attention and she looked in her rear-view mirror to see none other than the Joker driving his bile green Ferrari behind her. He had thrown a grenade at her! She growled in annoyance and pressed her foot down even harder, driving the car at its top speed.

It had taken Frost mere minutes to find Harley. Dumb blonde had been robbing all of her favourite stores. Joker knew her pattern and where she would go next and he had made it there just as she was leaving the burning building.

As she drove away he ripped the pin out of one of his chattering teeth grenades and launched it at the car, only for it to bounce off of the back end and into a passing vehicle. It caught her attention though, which is what he wanted. She sped up and he mimicked her, pushing his foot harder against the pedal. They played the stupid game of cat and mouse, throwing things back and forth at each other, shooting back and forth until there were no more bullets left to fire and no more grenades left to throw. He growled as he tapped a few times on the screen of his smartphone and called her.

" _WHAT?!_ "She yelled. Joker put on his best calm voice.

"Stop the car Pooh, you know daddy won't hurt you." He spoke, using one of his many pet names for her.

"Yeah right!" She scoffed and continued to drive at her top speed.

"If you stop now daddy won't punish you when we get home, Harley. Come on, just stop the car."

"NO! You're a liar and a cheater! You wanna stop me, you have to catch me!" She hung up and he slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He shifted gears, the car speeding up until he was driving alongside her. The pair locked eyes for a moment, both sets of eyes reflecting the same emotion-anger. Her mouth fell open in shock as the Joker slammed his own car into the one she was driving and she returned the gesture, both cars swerving dangerously.

They continued to battle with each other, taking turns in slamming one car into the other until they realised they had reached a long stretch of road that had no turnings and only one thing in front of them. A large, steam producing building that they both were extremely familiar with. ACE Chemicals. In a last minute decision, Harley stopped the car, climbing out and dashing towards the building. It was massive, she could lose him in there.

"HARLEY!" He stopped his car and chased after her, entering the dimly lit factory behind her. He sniffed the air. She was smart. The only thing that wafted into his nose was the burning bleach-like scent of the chemical vats that held the secret to his beauty and hers alike.

Not a trace of that damn floral perfume she made him order all the time. He never knew how she went through three bottles of the stuff in a month.

"Harley? Come on out Pumpkin, daddy won't hurt you." He teased as he listened for her footsteps, slowly making his way through the old building.

"You're lying. You're a liar!" She yelled. She was somewhere above him… He found the nearest staircase and climbed it, looking around for her. A flash of pink to his left caught his eye and he chased after it, managing to grab hold of her shirt before she slipped away.

"COME HERE!" He yelled as he yanked her against his chest, wrapping his hand around her neck.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed and his hand tightened, cutting her off.

"Stop struggling Harley. Let's talk this out like adults. We can behave like adults, can we not?" He whispered angrily in her ear as she continued to struggle against him.

"You're… a cheater." She choked out and he growled angrily in response.

"I AM NOT!" He roared, pushing her against a stack of wooden crates. She fell back, crying out in pain. "I AM NOT A CHEATER! THAT WAS _YOUR_ LIPSTICK!"

"I DON'T WEAR THAT SHADE MISTAH J!"

"You ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, we might've been in disguise?! You might've had a little too much to drink and were falling all over me?! You think about that Harley?! Huh?! Did you?!" Her face reddened in anger and she stood up.

"Don't try and turn this around on me J!"

"Think!" He grabbed her face between his hands and she continued to glare at him. "Think back to the Wayne gala. It took us three long hours _each_ to get ready and what colour lipstick did you wear?" His eyes stared hard into her own.

"I-I wore my lipstick my-my Red Carpet Red. Didn't I?" She began to doubt herself, her anger fading slowly.

"No. No you didn't." Recognition crossed her face and she gasped. She remembered getting ready, swiping the stick of Cherry Red across her lips. She remembered drinking one too many glasses of champagne with Bruce Wayne himself and when her Puddin came over to warn her she had stumbled into him, getting her lipstick all over his collar.

"Puddin I-I remember now! I'm so sorry, you're right, I didn't wear my lipstick that night. Oh Puddin I'm so sorry!" She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Please forgive me Puddin I didn't mean to push you and- and your cars! Oh God, I ruined your cars!" He sighed.

"You'll pay for all of that later my little Harlequin." He stroked her cheek gently. "For now, you're gonna take a little bath." He grinned.

"What?" She asked, yet before she had even finished the word she felt herself falling, reaching up to see her Puddin' staring down at her with anger clear on his face. "I CAN'T SWI-!" She didn't even finish the words before she fell into the dark green gunk. It burned her skin and she screamed in pain, accidentally swallowing some of the harsh chemicals.

Her Puddin' had finally gotten tired of her. He was killing her in the same place she was created. It was oddly beautiful.

The Joker smirked as he leaned against the railing that he had just pushed Harley over. _Finally, peace and quiet_ , he thought, grinning to himself. He walked towards the staircase, happy to _finally_ be rid of the annoying blonde.

 _But what about when you're thirsty and you're too lazy to get up and get yourself a drink? Whose gonna do that for you?_

 _And who's gonna wash your clothes? And cook the food! Come on, go get her, we need her!_

"What are you talking about? I don't _need_ her." He grimaced in disgust.

 _And what about the nights Puddin?_ Her voice came to the forefront of his mind, silencing all others. _What about when you get that itch you can't scratch? Who's gonna be there to take care of that for you?_

He rolled his neck, growling as he shed his jacket, turned and jumped into the vat of chemicals after her. He brought her to the surface and carried her out of the liquid, ignoring the tickling burn as the chemicals burned his skin for a third time. He lay her on the floor and nudged her side with his foot.

"Harley! Wake up!" He could see her chest moving up and down, she was breathing. "Hey!" He crouched next to her and gave her a sharp slap.

"Ouch! Puddin! What was that for?!" She shot up, holding her cheek and pouting like a child.

"You weren't waking up." He shrugged and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted you to kiss me." She grumbled, looking at the floor beside her.

"Aww, did my little girl want a kiss?" He teased. She crossed her arms harder and looked further away from him. He moved onto his knees and turned her to face him so that one of her legs was either side of his. "Do you want a kiss from daddy?" He asked lowly, his face mere centimetres from hers.

"N-no. Not anymore." She blushed.

"What have I told you about lying to me Harley-Girl? Hm? If you lie you don't get what you want, do you?" He eased her back until she was laying down on the cold concrete floor.

"Please kiss me Puddin." She said so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Close your eyes." He told her and she obeyed his order. A test to see if she deserved his lips on hers. He kissed her roughly, their tongues battling for dominance until his inevitably won.

"Puddin…" She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. The chemicals ate away at their clothes which made it easier for Joker to rip hers off and for Harley to claw his from his skin. She felt him at her entrance, hard and ready. She lifted her hips to take him, only to have his hand push them down roughly. "Puddin!" She whined.

"Do you deserve this Pumpkin?" He asked her quietly-menacingly. "Do you deserve to look at me when I'm inside you? After everything you've done today?" She blushed and shook her head no.

"I'll close my eyes Puddin I promise." She told him, smiling up at him hopefully.

"I don't trust you." He tucked her now loose hair behind her ears before his eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth. "Turn over. On your hands and knees." He growled, sitting up. She followed his orders, rushing to move onto her front as quickly as she could. He looked at her for a few moments. Her hair, her neck, _God, that neck…_ , her shoulders-littered with bite marks from a few nights ago. The curve of her waist and her hips. Her ass… it wasn't big but it wasn't too small, just enough for Joker to grab a handful of.

Without warning he slammed into her, causing her to cry out in shock and pleasure. She moaned loudly as he drew his hips back and pushed them forward, picking up speed as he let out animalistic grunts and growls. His fingers dug into her, most likely leaving bruises, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the feeling of her Puddin inside her. She only cared about the fact that she was making him feel good.

Joker was trying to hurt her. He wanted her to yell out in pain as well as pleasure. She did, after all, deserve punishment and if it hadn't been for the fact that her clothes were quite literally melting off of her, Joker could have denied her this pleasure. He brought his hand down hard against her backside, causing her to squeak. He did this repeatedly, leaving similar marks on her backside as he did on her face.

 _Why isn't she screaming?! I want her hurting!_ He bunched up her hair in his hand and tugged roughly, pulling her head back. His teeth latched onto her shoulder and he felt her walls begin to quiver around him as she yelled his name. "Puddin! Oh _right there_ Puddin!" She came hard, her arms and legs shaking. He growled in annoyance and pushed her face down into the concrete below. Her voice was now muffled slightly as the right side of her face was pressed into the ground.

Her pain would come later, for now, Joker could feel his climax nearing. He pulled out of her and she whined in protest.

"Turn around." He ordered as he released her. "Not on your back, stupid, I want you to face me on your knees." He growled as she moved to the side slightly. She obeyed his orders and faced him, her knees digging painfully into the floor.

He meshed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly. She knew exactly what he wanted and she was more than happy to oblige. He got to his feet and she stayed put, opening her mouth as she waited for his permission to begin.

"Go ahead Pumpkin-Pie." He stroked her hair back and hissed quietly as she took him between her lips slowly. "I'm not in the mood for your games _honey_ I want you to suffer so unless you do what daddy wants, daddy will _take_ what he wants." He sneered down at her.

"I- I don't know how Puddin." She stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He smirked. _Oh, she's pulling out all the stops._ She was laying on the innocent act thickly and Joker _liked_ it. He liked it a lot. His fingers gripped her hair so hard that he felt a few strands dislodge from her scalp as he brought her head down over his shaft, making her gag slightly. He didn't let up even as her fists beat against his hips. He continued to thrust in and out of her mouth, grunting and growling as he let out all of his anger from the day's events.

She pretended to hate this but when he looked in her eyes he could see the lust pooling in her blue orbs and this sent him over the edge. He felt her lips against his base and her throat constricting as she choked on his seed.

He released her and she fell back gasping and coughing. He smirked, decidedly proud of himself for shutting her up.

"Are you gonna accuse daddy of cheating on you again Harley-Girl?" He asked as they walked back to their vehicles naked and anything but ashamed.

"No sir." She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Get off of me." He glared down at her with disgust, pushing her away. She frowned and pouted, her bottom lip jutting out like a child. "Ugh, _fine_. If it'll stop you making that ugly face." She squealed with excitement and he allowed her to hug him as they finished the short walk.

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I have no idea what this was XD Let me know if you liked it and if you want more one-shots like this because there are a ton going around in my head. Please review so I know what to do better next time :)**

 **-L xx**


	2. Daddy Likes to Make a Mess

**A/N: Second shot! I'm glad people are enjoying this :) This one I think I'm gonna continue for a while, I have a lot of ideas based around this scenario.**

 **Also, if you want me to write a shot based around an idea you've had just let me know and I'll try my best.**

 **ALSO!**

 **A MASSIVE thanks to the following people for adding this story to their favourites, it truly means a lot to me:**

 **Falling From Heaven**

 **Gothicelfs**

 **Juneychan**

 **Lizzethhhh**

 **Luz7**

 **Mayukichan0709**

 **Puddin'94**

 **Wonderland3745**

 **XXRawwrXX**

 **summertime21**

 **vampire and inuyasha lover 13**

 **vampire luverxoxo**

 **.**

2-Daddy Likes to Make a Mess

.

Summary: Harley goes into The Joker's office without his permission and finds something he didn't want anyone to see.

.

HARLEYPOV

.

I sucked in a deep breath as my eyes fluttered open. I turned to my side and felt a small-genuine-smile on my face.

"Seems you sleep more than me nowadays, Puddin." I mumbled, snuggling into his chest. I smiled when his hand rubbed my back softly.

"Harley…" He mumbled. I looked up at him and he met my eyes. "Get. Off. Of. Me." He growled, grabbing my hair and pulling me away from him.

"Okay Puddin." I was way too happy that he was even alive to let things like this bother me. Plus, Joker was a man who liked his personal space, no matter who was touching him. He turned his back to me and I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. After everything that had happened I truly couldn't believe I was back here. _Home_. Mistah J had always told me to never show any sign of weakness which is why I didn't allow myself to grieve past that night in Midway City.

 _It's what Puddin would've wanted. Mistah J doesn't like it when you show your weakness._

I slipped out of bed and picked up his discarded shirt, slipping it on and fastening a few of the buttons. I left the room quietly, shutting the door behind me. My initial plan was to get water, return to bed and watch J sleep. However, the sight of his office door cracked slightly caught my attention on the way back from the kitchen. J had only allowed me into his office a handful of times and whenever he did, it was because he was scolding me for breaking a cup or a henchman. Much like the time I punched Jonny in the face a little too hard in training and left him with a black eye for a few weeks.

I giggled at the memory and bit my lip. _What Puddin doesn't know won't hurt him._ I stepped towards the door, pausing as my hand hovered over the handle. Knowing him, he probably had some kind of fingerprint recognition in the door handle. God forbid anyone find one of his many plans and schemes. I pushed the wood gently and took a few steps into the room, glass of water in my hands. My eyes rested on his big comfy chair, one he had stolen from the Mayor's office. I giggled as I took a seat, setting my water down. I swung around on the chair, lifting my feet up so that they didn't stop me from spinning.

 _I wonder how fast we can go_. My giggles intensified and I spun as fast as I could, getting dizzy fast. I didn't stop until I started to feel nauseous at which point I gulped down some water to stop the feeling. I must've knocked the mouse on the desk whilst I was having fun because the next thing I knew J's obnoxiously large computer screen was lit up by my face, twisted in pleasure. I gasped in shock. My Puddin… My Mistah J had pictures of me like this?

I bit my lower lip, laying my hand over the mouse. There was a whole folder of them! And videos too!

I clicked on one that jogged my memory and grinned as I watched it.

" _Who's that pretty little girl?" J walked on his knees closer to me on the bed, video camera in hand. The lens was trained on me wearing one of his favourites. It was a matching bra and panty set in the colour of blood. The main parts of the lingerie were silk with black lace trimmings and little bits of decorative ribbon here and there._

" _I'm your Harley Quinn." I giggled, rolling over onto my back._

" _Show daddy what's his…" He purred and I spread my legs, a hand covering my silk-clad centre. "Oh, you're being a bad girl." He laughed quietly and I giggled harder._

" _I'm shy." I teased him, showing him the mischievousness in my eyes even though my body language spoke innocence._

" _Come on now honey, don't hold out on daddy." I slowly moved my hand and hooked my thumbs into the panties. He growled low as I pulled them down a little, his growl turning to one of annoyance when I pulled them up again, my hands running up my flat stomach, over my breasts, lingering on my neck and sliding into my hair. I looked up at him seductively and he laughed once again. "Oh you know how to rile me up baby." His hand adorning a purple latex glove entered the frame, palm facing upwards as he curled a finger in towards himself. "Come to daddy baby." I turned over onto my front again and crawled over to him, sitting up on my knees as that hand grabbed my neck roughly._

 _The camera turned to us both as he kissed me deeply and roughly, flashes of silver coming from his mouth as he growled and snarled like an animal against my mouth._

I paused the video, breathing hard. I remembered this night so clearly. I had been born a few months beforehand, my skin adorning only one tattoo over my heart 'Daddy's Little Monster' written in cursive letters. It was not long after this video was taken, a few hours maybe, that J himself had given me my 'ROTTEN' tattoo and the little heart underneath my eye.

 _The camera turned back to face me as I lowered myself down onto my hands and knees once again._

" _What do you want me to do, J?" I asked him, staring up at him obediently. His hand struck my cheek hard._

" _What did you call me?" He growled, gripping my chin and tilting my head up to look at him._

"Daddy _." He chuckled and stroked my cheek._

" _That's better."_

" _What do you want me to do, daddy? You know I'll do anything for you." I don't think he knew just how true the words were._

" _I want you to do something useful with that smart mouth of yours." His thumb trailed along my bottom lip and I let my mouth fall open. "You want it?" He asked. I nodded, mouth staying open. "Work for it." He growled. My hands unbuckled his belt then moved on to unbutton and unzip his slacks, untucking the white shirt from the waistband. I barely had time to breathe before he had filled my mouth with his shaft, hard as steel and soft as velvet._

 _I moaned around him and pulled my head back, sucking hard, making him growl as he gripped my hair, guiding my head up and down his length._

" _That's right baby.'' He sucked in a deep breath as I tilted my head slightly and took him as deep as I could without gagging. "One day, you're gonna take it all baby." I looked up at him, the camera blocking my view of his face. He shoved me down onto him harder, making my throat close up and he laughed when I pulled back coughing. "So sweet." He grinned and attempted to clean away the smudges of lipstick on my chin with his thumb. It didn't work very well, in fact I think he made it worse. Maybe that was his intention all along. Daddy liked to make a mess. "Do you wanna please daddy?" He asked quietly. I nodded slowly. "Use your words honey."_

" _I wanna please you daddy." I leaned up slightly and the camera filmed us both as he snarled in my face before capturing my lips with his own, our tongues tangling together as his hand held my jaw tightly._

" _Take it off." He growled. I sat back on my knees and reached behind me to unclip my bra, sliding the straps off before removing the fabric from my chest, keeping my modesty with my arms. "Show daddy." He grinned menacingly and I moved my arms away, lacing my fingers together behind my back. "So beautiful…" He muttered, a purple gloved hand grabbing at my left breast, making me bite my lip. "Get that lip out of your mouth!" He growled angrily and I obliged, eyes widening. "I wanna hear every little sound you make when I please you, do not begrudge me that! After everything I've done for you!"_

" _I'm sorry daddy, it won't happen again." I wrapped my arms around him underneath the shirt, my lips pressing against his chest. He straightened his left arm, managing to get the both of us in shot as his right hand grabbed at my backside and his head dipped down to press his lips to my neck._

" _Good girl… My good girl." He bit my collar bone and I understood that this meant to release him. "On your back. Daddy doesn't wanna wait anymore." He grinned and I lay back as he hovered over me. He growled as he set the camera on the nightstand, making sure it faced us before he hooked his fingers into my panties, pulling them down my legs quickly. I giggled as he pressed them to his face, taking a deep breath before he dropped them beside us. I rested my feet on his chest and he chuckled alongside my giggles as he shrugged his shirt off._

 _He stood briefly to shed his pants and underwear before he returned, erection standing proud and quite literally leaking. My feet rested either side of the appendage and he laughed, gripping my ankles. "Another time honey, daddy wants to get straight down to business." He growled and grabbed the camera, aiming it down at where we would join. He hooked an arm under my leg and pulled me closer before easing forward and-_

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growled as the door to his office slammed against the wall, notifying me of his presence. I gasped, blushing wildly.

"M-Mistah J!" I gulped and he stormed over, grabbing my wrist and pulling it away from the keyboard.

"I will ask again Harley. What do you think you're doing?" He growled, eyes staring down at me angrily.

"I-I'm sorry J, I didn't mean to. The-the door was open and I saw your chair and it looked so comfy and I-I'm sorry." I gulped and he tilted my head up, his thumb and pointer finger gripping my chin painfully.

"Did I give you permission to come into my office, let alone touch my stuff?" I see now that Puddin isn't just angry… He's embarrassed.

"Puddin are you embarrassed?" I asked him with a grin.

"Harley. Now is not the time to be smiling. Daddy is very angry." He growled.

"Puddin having urges is nothing to be ashamed of." I placed my hands on his bare chest and looked up at him, shaking my hair back over my shoulders. "In fact, it's really sexy to think of you sitting in that chair right there… Touching yourself whilst you think of me."

"And what makes you think I was touching myself?" He growled.

"Aside from the folder dedicated to us having sex? The little spot of cum you forgot to clean from your chair." I spoke quietly. He looked down at the chair and I giggled. "Made you look!" I clapped and bounced up and down. "I finally got you Puddin!" He wasn't as amused as I. His hand wrapped around my throat and he pushed me into the chair, his hand getting tighter as he growled.

"You've given me an idea Harley-Girl." He grinned evilly and I gulped, the movement of my throat restricted by his palm. "Don't you wanna know what it is?" He asked, his breath fanning over my face, the scent of cigar smoke and orange juice hitting my face. An odd combination but I liked it.

"What is it?"

"You, Pooh, are going to sit in this chair and look at every image. You are going to watch every second of every video and I won't touch you. You won't touch yourself." I regretted the instinct of resting my arms on the armrests as the metal cuffs locked into place around my wrists. He giggled as if it was the funniest thing ever. He opened a drawer and pulled something out of it, something that he and I had used only once before. When you looked at it, it looked like a black stick with dog collars either side of it. He placed the spreader bar between my thighs and locked the cuffs just above my knees. There was no way I could even rub my thighs together.

"M-Mistah J, please, I-"

"You wanted to nose through daddy's things little girl, daddy's gonna show you his things." He growled. "Why don't you finish watching this and we'll start right from the beginning." He grinned manically, tilting his head back to laugh.

"Please, Puddin, don't do this I-MMH!" He placed the bit gag between my teeth and I stared up at him wide eyed and shaking my head as he buckled it.

"What's the matter _Puddin_." He mocked me and I gulped. I shouldn't be upset. I, after all, had been snooping through his things and it was wrong of me to tease him about such a private act. "Let me pull up a chair." He grinned and pulled one of the chairs opposite his desk around beside mine. "This is gonna be so much fun." He pressed play and sat back, crossing one ankle over the other on his desk.

" _You want it?" He asked me as his tip pressed against my folds._

" _Yes. You know I do. Please. Please." I begged, rolling my hips, desperately trying to get him to just sink into me._

" _Please_ what _?" He growled, that gloved hand pushing my hips down into the bed._

" _Please daddy." He slammed into me at this point and I cried out loudly, causing him to laugh._

" _Oh yes, that's what I like to hear, give me more Harley, give me_ more _." He growled, his hips making loud slapping noises against my own as he alternated between filming my face and himself disappearing inside me. His shaft glistened in the light, coated thickly in my wetness._

Watching the video, I could almost feel him inside me, pounding relentlessly to achieve his climax.

"Let go Harlequin. Show daddy what you're made of." He spoke in time with the video making me tense as I felt a rush of liquid downstairs. Why did this turn me on so much?! He laughed out loud seconds before he laughed on the screen.

" _That's it! Right there daddy!" I moaned, grabbing my breasts, trying to replicate the way he made me feel. He batted my left hand away and grabbed at the mound of flesh on my chest. "You make me feel so good Mistah J, you make me feel so fucking_ good _!" His hand came down hard on my cheek._

" _Don't curse at your daddy!" He yelled, speeding up, slamming into me harder._

" _I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry!" I moaned. "So close…"_

" _Do it Pumpkin._ DO IT _!" I came hard, gripping his hand that grabbed at my breast, moaning loudly. "That's it baby… Oh look at you, you're so beautiful, daddy's little girl, daddy's little monster." He kissed me deeply and sat back, his thrusts becoming selfish, fast paced and hard, for his pleasure only and I didn't mind. My body was floating, not having yet come down from my high. Camera trained down on my stomach, he pulled out of me and that purple gloved hand gripped his shaft as he emptied himself on my stomach._

 _Long ropes of his baby maker shot out onto my stomach and I giggled. Yes, Daddy liked to make a mess indeed. I wasted no time in stroking his length slowly, making sure I brought him as much pleasure as I possibly could. He breathed heavily, growling quietly as the camera pointed at my face again._

" _Show me your smile, princess." He grinned at me and I grinned right back, giggling and soon enough the both of us laughed loudly until he threw the camera aside._

He clicked off of the video and smirked over at me.

"How do you feel Pumpkin?" He asked, stroking my cheek gently. I now noticed that he had let those purple gloves adorn his hands again. I squeezed my eyes shut, gulping. Those gloves meant one thing and one thing only:

 _Harley's in trouble_ , the voices sang.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer right now… oh wait… you can't!" He laughed loudly before clicking onto the first video. The first time we'd ever had sex. I squeezed my eyes shut, no, this was not Harley, this was Harleen in those plain clothes with plain hair and those stupid glasses! She didn't even need those things!

"Are you ready for the next one my dear, sweet, Harley Quinn?" He laughed hard and I laughed with him, fear the only thing I felt in my blood.

 **.**

 **A/N: I'm definitely gonna continue with this one, I might even make it a new story and just continue to go through this folder that holds a whole bunch of Harley and Joker's sexual endeavours. Hope you all enjoyed this shot and let me know if you wanna see some more!**

 **Your reviews are my fuel!**

 **-L xx**


End file.
